Be My Star
by Eryessa
Summary: A/U High School fic. Roman stops a girl from killing herself, then he learns why she wanted to end it all. He attempts to prove what everyone is saying isn't true and he starts to see her in a new light. Roman/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Man, this is so unfair." Roman railed against what his father had said.

Not being able to go to the hottest party in the entire school year had been what he had hoped to participate in that coming Saturday.

He shoved his hair from his face as he looked at his mother and father. Roman couldn't believe that just because he got a C in his Biology class he couldn't go to the best party of the year. His own cousins, well second cousins, were going and they had failed at least one or two of their classes, yet their parents were letting them go.

Sika Reigns looked at his son. "Until you get up to a B you are not going anywhere except for after school practice or home straight after school."

Throwing his hands up in the air, Roman headed for the backdoor. The kitchen was bare of his siblings, they were sent up to their rooms while Patricia and Sika had a talk with their youngest son, the senior in high school. The varsity football player that was going to be going off to college and then to the NFL, if they had any say in what he did. He was going to follow his father's footsteps, just like almost everyone else, at least the guys in the family did. His other cousin, though not through blood was nicknamed The Rock and was an NFL star out of California.

He easily bounded out of the house, jumping the three steps of the deck and landing with a muffled thud on the green grass. His house was off set from the ocean, tsunami warnings were always posted in the area. Only a small patch of small woods separated his house from the ocean. Living in Pensacola, Florida, right there on the ocean was a nice place to live but that evening all Roman could think about was missing out on the hottest party of the year. Homecoming was approaching fast and he still had yet to figure out who to invite to school. Maybe he could look at his FriendFace account and see who wanted to go with him if he asked.

FriendSpace was the best domain concocted for chatty teenagers, it was a social media sight where people could post pictures, say crap or whatever they wanted and no one could know who said what. At least that was the downside.

One county over, Roman had heard about a kid, some girl, committing suicide because she was bullied or whatever over the Internet social media site. He didn't understand how anyone could do that. Why would people do that.

He looked at his phone when it went off. It was his cousin Jimmy sending him a text.

**Uso1**: **Coming to the party?**

**ReigningSupreme: I can't, I'm grounded.**

**Uso1: What did you do?**

**ReigningSupreme: C in Biology.**

**Uso1: Ruff, sorry, Cuz. Tell you how it goes.**

That was the end of the conversation.

Roman stood on the soft Pensacola sand of the public beach. The sand was too soft for people to drive on so they didn't allow cars out this way. Plus this area was a little bit more secluded with the small woods keeping residential areas away from the sands. It was a place where Roman could go exploring and see what he could find. At least that was what he had done when he was a little kid and followed his brother out here to hang out with his friends.

Walking along the sand, not caring if he was getting sand inside his shoes he heard something. Stopping, he looking up, raising an eyebrow in confusion. It almost sounded like a wail of some sort and it wasn't from an animal either. He knew the animals around here, aside from coyotes or wild feral dogs, not even the deer made those sounds. It nearly sounded like crying but there was no one out on the beach. The breeze was bringing it from the trees.

"Hello?" Roman stopped at the tree line and he stopped, maybe thinking that something was wrong.

Maybe it was an attack or something.

But his father had taught him to be strong, to do the right thing. If there was a female in trouble you fight for your life to save her. That was what he'd been taught most of his teen life. You help those that couldn't help themselves, even the ones that didn't want to help themselves.

Sucking in a breath through his nose, Roman stepped into the woods.

The woods were not entirely thick, it wasn't dense or tightly packed. It was a reserve of sorts along the coast line near his home. No one could came out there a lot but when they do people liked to hike small trails the weaved through the area. He would often take jogs along the more visible trails in the woods, the ones closer to his house when he was getting up in the morning before school or before practice.

There was one trail that led straight through the woods towards the beach and then out to a nearby sidewalk. The crying came from the direction of the central part of the woods so that was where he headed. Before he realized it there was a girl sitting in a circular clearing Indian style and then he say the knife that she had pressed to her left wrist.

It was on instinct, Roman took two quick long strides towards her, picked up what appeared to be a seraded steak knife and chucked it as far as he could, off the beaten track. Her crying turned into a shriek of shock before the short girl shot up and tried attacking him.

"Leave me alone!" He caught her flailing fists as they tried to connect with his face.

Roman easily ducked out of the line of fire, easily out muscling her. She was small, kind of spindly, maybe one of the dancer types. She had darkish looking blond hair, at least that's what it looked like in the darkening evening sun. She still fought him, trying to push him off balance, away from her. She continued to cry, wailing that he was like the others, the ones that were doing this to her.

"Can't you let me die alone! That's all anyone want, they want me to die. I want to die!" She screamed, making him do the only thing to actually shut her up.

His first instinct was to tell her to shut up, her wailing was killing his ears, but then he knew what a distressed girl needed. He pulled her flush to him and wrapped his arms around her. Almost instantly she stopped yelling, she cried but her screams were muffled by his shirt.

He wasn't sure how long they had stayed like that, with his arms around her, her face pressed into his lower chest. She was so small, so short. She was like five feet, if that. His chin rested on her head, his hand rubbing up and down her white cotton shirt. And then he saw something on the ground that focused his gaze. It was a white piece of paper laying on the ground next to where she had been sitting. In big Sharpie letters there was I'm sorry, I can't go on like this.

She was trying to kill herself, but why? She was pretty, she had nice features, something young and pixie like. She was small, sure, but...she looked normal.

When her crying started to subside, Roman stepped away from her, reached down, picked up the piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket.

"I have to go." She mumbled deeply, murmured in a tone that sounded like defeat.

Like hell she was, Roman decided as he caught her wrist. Without saying anything, he started pulling her out of the woods, back towards the beach. All he knew was that she needed to talk to someone, maybe his mom and dad could do that for him.

He knew her but he didn't know her name. Even as she continued to protest as they got out of the woods, Roman would look back at her, the frightened pale girl as she tried, without success, to get out of his grasp. Roman was not going to let her go, not after what he had seen. He needed to get her some place safe, some place where she could talk and not feel scared.

Through his back gate he and the girl came. She had a hard time keeping up with his longer strides- obviously- and she had mostly stopped trying to get away from him.

"Where are we?" She asked, out of breath and defeated it sounded like.

"My home. Don't worry, my parents are home. You're going to talk to them."

"Why?"

"Because obviously you need someone to talk to and they are good people. I'm a good person." Roman tried to persuade her.

She didn't look at him when he glanced back at her as he mounted the back steps. It was close to sundown at that time, it was growing darker. He knew he had a curfew to uphold but he knew nothing about the girl. She was just someone he recognized that went to his school. So peer help was essential at that moment. At least he hope so.

* * *

"Roman, what's going on?" His father asked when he swung the back door open.

"Where's mom?" He asked tugging the reluctant girl in after him. "I need to talk to you both."

"She's helping Summer with something. What's going on? Who's this?"

Who was this, Roman wanted to know that as well. He only hung out with the other athletes at school, not some girl that was so quiet like a mouse, well a mouse disguised as a banshee. She did have a set of lungs on her.

"A friend that needs help." Producing the note he picked up back in the woods, he gave it to his father. "She needs help, Dad, I don't know what to do."

For a moment Sika stared at the piece of paper. His short curly hair framed his face as he looked at the note and then at the girl that was now trying to use Roman as a Shield.

"What's your name, girl?" Sika asked finally.

"Evelyn," she stuttered, shaking as she spoke. "Evelyn Kimball."

Sika nodded, though seeing that she wasn't trying to look at him, he turned and left the room.

"Sit down, Eevee." Roman said pulling out one of the chairs that went to the small kitchen island in the room.

She flinched when he tried to touch her shoulder but she sat down. Obviously if she tried to make a break for it, a football player and his strong looking father would stop her. Roman stood for a moment before pulling out one of the island stools for him to perch on, though he kept his eyes pinned to her.

"Roman, honey, what's wrong? Is there something going on with your friend?" Roman's mother asked walking into the kitchen a minute or so later.

Roman couldn't understand it but he knew his mother had a calming personality about her that could ease the scared of people. "Hello, Dear, I'm Patricia, I'm Roman's mom."

Evelyn looked up from her clasped and fidgety hands to look at Patricia. "Hi, I'm Evelyn."

"Evelyn, such a pretty name for a pretty girl. Let me guess, they didn't offer you something to drink. I thought I raised my son better than that."

"Mom," Roman found himself groaning.

Unlike his father, his mother was a different nationality, Italian. With both of those heritages in his blood, he had caramel skin, dark hair and an odd shade of gray eyes that could change from time to time. He had been called handsome, sexy and other terms of hot looking over his life. He knew he was one of the best looking guys in school, but he had other things going on to realize what was happening around him at that moment.

"Honey, you should know that my son is only doing what we have told him to do, to help others."

Evelyn rubbed her nose. "No one can help me."

"Bullshit," cursed Roman.

"Excuse me, young man?" His mother's green eyes looked at him. "We don't use that language in this house. I thought I taught you better than that."

"Sorry, ma'am." Roman ducked his head and then looked at the girl next to him. "She had a knife. I couldn't just let her, you know."

"I know, I know. You were doing your best, son." Sika spoke up. "Young lady, I mean Evelyn, is there something going on that you want to talk about."

"Not really. I mean it's not a big deal."

"And using a knife would make things better?" Roman asked.

"Maybe it would, for me. You don't understand, Roman. You don't know what it's like. Everyone is making fun of me just because..." she shook her head.

"Just because what?"

"My mom and Ambrose's dad, you know."

Roman furrowed his brows at her. "I don't understand. Dean's old man ran off with some hooker, I mean working woman."

"The hooker is my mother. She just up and left Dad, Grandma and me behind." She rubbed her eye with a small dainty closed fist. "I didn't even know Ambrose's dad knew my mom. All I know is that he came and picked her up and they left town together."

Roman knew Dean real well, though more of a social outcast and that was the way Dean liked it. Dean was one of the poorest kids in school, considering everyone else either had a lot of money or were well off in general. Though Dean was working at a Boxing gym place in town to earn extra money to live off of, he wasn't interested in the social scene anyway. He liked his privacy and it even took Roman a long time to understand the guy. Dean never spoke about his dad or what happened, all he knew was that Dean's dad left one day with some woman... and...Roman realized what she was getting at.

"Everyone's making fun of you because of your and Dean's dad?" Patricia asked the question that Roman was about ready to ask.

"Basically. It started out with something like 'hey look, your dad didn't want you. I guess no one else does.' I don't have friends, I only use FriendSpace because I can post pictures online that I have of me performing but after a while someone started to really get mean with me and soon other people started in."

"Do you know who?" Sika asked as he settled in the stool facing her.

Evelyn shrugged. "They are all faceless people to me. I just...I only do it because I can post pictures and no one isn't really my friend anyway so I didn't think anyone would recognize me. I'm just the symphonic first fiddle, I play at dances and stuff like that. No one knows me."

Roman wanted to slap himself in the face. Of course, of course he didn't know her. She was a junior and he was a senior. It was only the start of the year but he knew he had seen her before. The symphonic band played at his Junior prom that he went to. Dean was a junior, and after all his dad did apparently went with her mom, maybe he would know.

"Roman, why didn't you know..." Patricia started in on her son again.

"I never said hi to him." Evelyn said.

"Eevee," he whispered.

"Roman, we go to one of the biggest schools in Pensacola, how can you know everyone you've come into contact with?" She asked, glancing back at her hands. "May I have a glass of water, ma'am?"

"Of course," he mom stood up and went to the sink and the clean dish drainer.

No one spoke while Patricia got the drink ready for Evelyn.

"I want to…" Evelyn started to say, forcing herself it seemed to speak.

"If you say die, yeah right. I'll hide all the knives if I have to." Roman couldn't help but roll his eyes at her when he said that.

Really, was it so bad for this girl, a girl he had never actually met before? Most of the texts on his phone were about football, classes and stuff like that. Not about a girl that…deserved to die.

Roman shook his head and took a deep breath. "Look, that isn't the answer to all your problems. Let me see what everyone is saying and then we'll talk to Mr. Helmsley tomorrow."

Mr. Helmsley was their principle and the head coach for the entire school football team. He was the winning school administrator in the school and there was no denying that he could help out Evelyn since his wife Stephanie was a guidance councilor.

Evelyn pulled her cell phone out and accessed her FriendSpace account. Then she handed the phone over to Roman to look at.

"What does it say, son?" Sika asked.

"Just crap about her. You're fat, you're a cow, U R A slut, just like your Mommy." He slid the phone over to his dad. "The worst one is the newest one she got about an hour ago. The world would be a better place if you went off and died. Stop posting pictures, no one likes you."

Sika shook his head. "Have you shown this to anyone, besides us?"

"No. Because they're right."

"What happened between your guys' parents has nothing to do with you." Patricia said as she looked over at the phone, shook her head and then reached across the island to take Evelyn's hand. "You are a special person, sweetie. If you could just talk about this with someone, it would have made it all worth while."

"Oh, dear." Sika said.

"What?" Roman and Patricia said together.

It was a new post, one that had been posted minutes ago. It was of Roman and Evelyn in the wooded area, him holding onto her as she cried into his chest. He didn't see anyone out there, of course it was kind of dark and the woods could have hid anyone. But the poster, BBShadow, was someone he knew. It was someone's name that he recognized on FriendSpace because she was a friend of his.

"I'm sorry, but that's a bitch I know." Roman nearly howled, shoving his chair back so hard that it nearly toppled right over onto the floor. "I can't believe she would do that."

"Roman, settle down." His mother stood up, her voice going up as well. "What are you talking about? Do you know who posted this."

The Caption said: S**he's giving the hottest guy STDs, ewe gross, who'd want to touch that thing?**

And people were commenting on the picture, people that he recognize as friends and associates from school. It only made the senior angrier. But his anger was scaring the shiest person he had ever met.

If she bowed her head any further then her forehead would touch the counter top. Her hand pooled down around her hands as her shoulders started to shake. So this is what she had to deal with, this was what she had to be around all day every day.

"I could have done something." He was fuming.

"How could you when you've never looked at me twice." Evelyn asked as she sniffled slightly.

That stopped Roman's tirade. "Huh?"

Finally she looked up at him, really at him. Not at his forehead or an ear, but she looked right into his eyes. "I'm in your Senior Biology class, Roman. I sit in the back where no one can see me. You sit with some of those football people midway through the field of tables. I sit in the back alone because no one wants to sit with me."

He shared a class with her? She'd been that close and he never recognized her, he never said hi to her? What kind of person was he?

"Don't blame yourself. I like it when people don't recognize me."

"They should just passed a law." Patricia said, tapping her crossed forearm. "I think it should be something about anti-bullying and it being linked to stalking. Maybe this kind of thing should go to the police."

"I know who is doing this. I'm taking it to Principle Helmsley." Roman finally sat down next to Evelyn again as Sika handed her phone back. "Tomorrow I'll take her to the principle and tell him what's going on."

"I don't want to cause a problem."

"You're not a problem." Sika said. "I raised my boy to help people and you definitely do not hurt women. And you're a pretty young lady that needs all the help in the world. How about Roman take you home. It's getting closer to dark and I'm sure your…"

"Grandma will be worrying about me. She's always worried about me." Evelyn stood up and looked at Roman slightly. "Are you really going to take me home are you joking?"

"I'm taking you home." Roman told her sternly.

He grabbed his keys off the nearby key ring holder and guided her to the front door.

* * *

**This is just something that had been dancing around in my head for a while. My intent is to make it a short story, simple three parts. If people like it I'll try to swing it into a longer one. Hopefully you enjoyed this part. Let me know how you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn sat really quiet, her hands folded in her lap and her back so straight it was like watching a queen sitting in his car. Though it was a older fancy kind of car it took Roman three years to fully fix up. It was an old black corvette, a 2000 gas guzzler that only had two seats. Usually it was only him and Dean riding the car, he hardly let anyone else ride with him. This time was different though.

"Do you have a girlfriend I should know about?" Evelyn asked, keeping her eyes straight.

Roman laughed. "No, I just broke up with Summer because she was being a bitch about everything. You're actually the first girl I've let in my car." He said turning on to her street. "How did you get to the beach?"

"City bus. I have a bus pass. Mom left with most of the money that I had been saving up for a car. I want one of those Beetle cars, you know. Cherry red, that's what I want."

"Do you have a job?"

"I used to babysit some of the neighbor kids but their parents, ever since Mom left…no I don't." She sighed, closing her nice eyes.

It was now obvious that it was affecting her life more than just at home.

"I couldn't go to that big pre-homecoming party because I got a C in Biology." She didn't respond. "I bet you're really smart."

"Do you want me to do your homework for you?" Her tone was near cold, ice cold. Mr. Austin, the shop class teacher would have shook at the tone she had.

"No, but I do need help getting that grade up." He turned into her driveway.

The house was basic white, single story and cookie cutter to the rest of the houses in the area. She lived near the best park in the city, though he lived right off the ocean, at least she had visible footpaths to jog on. A yellow lab dog bounded out from around the side of the house to greet the girl as she got out of the car.

"Hi, Chewy." She said as she knelt, letting the dog lick her eyes.

He seemed to know what was going on with her, what her problems were. Roman bet that the dog was her only friend.

"Since you don't live far away, why don't I pick you up for school?"

She shook her head. "You've done enough already. I don't need any more charity."

"It's no charity, Eevee."

"Stop calling me that." She stood so fast that she nearly tripped over her dog. "I'm not some Pokemon character."  
Roman couldn't help the grin. "You wanna know why I call you that? Because you're as cute as an Eevee. You guys have the same color, too. Your hair is the same, though I think your eyes are different from a real Eevee, it's cute. Precious, adorable…"

"Stop calling me those things. I hate it." She stood with her dog licking her hand. "I'm not any of that."

"It's because of what everyone else says of you. Well, guess what, Eevee, everyone else are the fools. You are you, there is nothing that can stop you from being you." He started to reach out to touch her face but someone caught him off guard.

"Eve, is everything all right?"

The man that stood, well swayed, on the front porch to the small house was short, maybe five foot six in height. Even Roman towered over the man. But it was apparent that the guy had a lot of issues going, considering that he was holding a large 24oz can of Bud Lite in his left hand.

"I'm coming, Dad. Everything is…" Evelyn said in her sweetest voice she could.

The man seemed to have ignored her because he simply turned around and closed the door behind him. Evelyn sighed, turned to look at Roman and squeaked when he enveloped her into a hug, much like what happened in the wooded area.

Roman realized that she smelled like strawberries and jasmine, and interesting combination. Her hair was soft under the stubble of his cheek, since he had been working on a goatee for a while it seemed like. He loved how she felt against him, her soft little body, her…

"Let go of me, Roman."

"Kind of hard not to. You're easy to hold." He said, tightening his arms around her. "I like this, it's nice."

"Don't want to catch any STDs tonight, do you?" She asked, her voice cold again, her arms at her side.

He'd let that one go. "One of the reasons why my last girlfriend and I broke up, she wanted me too much. Sure I gave in but…it was too much work." He said, scraping his fingers up under her shirt slightly, just to feel her skin.

She pulled back. "I have to go. I'll be waiting for you if you decide to come to pick me up." She said.

"Dean has his own car, he can drive his sorry ass to school." Roman leaned on the edge of his car. "I'll be out here for you, Eevee, don't worry about it. And then we'll talk to the Principle about what's been going on with you and this online crap."

She merely shrugged. Shoving her hair behind her ear, she didn't say anything else but Roman did.

"Hey, Eevee." Roman called out. "Dream about me tonight."

Her head spun around to look at him while her hair whipped at her face. Even if she didn't know what he was talking about, it gave him some pleasure to play around even if it was just a little bit. Roman waited until she walked through the front door, closing it behind her before he got in his car and headed home.

"Crap, I forgot to ask her about Biology."

Well, she was going to be there for school, he was picking her up, maybe asking her to help him with his homework would be good.

What was it called, he asking himself. "Quid Pro Quo," he mumbled thinking about it.

No, he wanted her as a friend, he wanted her trust because trust was something everyone needed in life. She needed to know that she could trust him. He wanted to be there for her because no one else could, or would because they were scared jackasses. Or they didn't care either. Whatever the case, she was going to be under his protection.

Roman promised himself that he was going to do everything he could for Evelyn and she was going to appreciate it.

* * *

"Hey, sorry, man, I have to pick someone else up for school today. I promised her I would." Roman told Dean over his cell phone as he was running out of the house in a full sprint.

He'd slept in late, he'd been up for a long time deciphering Biology but knew that it would just be nothing to him. In one ear and out the other. Now he was late picking up Evelyn for school and Dean was asking him for a ride.

"She? Your new girlfriend?" Dean asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"And I'm the captain of the football team." Roman could almost his friend rolling his eyes. Dean wouldn't be caught dead in a football huddle since he was doing boxing. "Are you seeing someone new that I don't know about?"

"No and yes you do know her. Look, I'll bring her by, we're stopping at the principle's office this morning. Just be nice, she's having a hard time."

"What kind of chick are we talking about."

"It might involve you, well at the beginning. But that chick, what's her name, BBShadow, you know her as Bianca Burns."

"Yeah, some karate girl that was in some commercials or something like that. What's with her? Ain't she Rollins girlfriend?"

"Just get to the principle's office, dick head."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I still would like to know what all of this has got to do with some girl."

It had everything to do with some girl.

Maybe she decided to end it last night. Roman had cussed himself silly for not getting her number so he could call her, call her house just to see if she was okay. He wanted to make sure she was okay, after what he saw, after what he did to stop her from ending it all, it would be amazing that she didn't try to off herself some time last night.

With that in mind, Roman drove five miles over the speed limit just to get back over to Evelyn's house.

There was a group of kids he passed waiting for the AM bus to pick them up for school, middle school and high school kids rode together on the same bus. Roman had to do that until he finally got his driver's permit, then his car and now finally his driver's license. He didn't see Evelyn out there, but he couldn't see her. Maybe because he wasn't looking for her in the crowd.

As he drove up to the small house again, an old woman was making her way towards the driveway, carrying a metal cane and walking slow. She had blue hair, pink typical grandmother housecoat with matching fuzzy pink slippers. Roman noticed that he had almost ran over the morning newspaper so he reached under the front end of his car and picked it up.

"Here you go, ma'am." He said walking up to her with the newspaper in his hand.

She gave him an obscene look, like she couldn't see him there or something like that. Her old wrinkled face wiggled with every turn of her head. If it was due to genetics or old age, this woman was just shy of making into the official dwarf gene pool. She wasn't as tall as Evelyn but then again this woman wasn't much more than skin and bones. She didn't look like she was eating much. She had the palest blue eyes of anyone Roman had ever met before.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Roman Reigns, I'm Evelyn's friend." He said as she searched the air for the newspaper, so he passed into her hand. "I came to pick her up from school."

"You just missed her. She's left for the bus stop."

Roman couldn't help but growl in annoyance. "I told her I would be here to pick her up." He muttered to himself as he raked a finger through his hair.

"The bus hadn't come by yet, I haven't heard it. I'm sure you passed a whole group of kids on the way here. She stands at that bus stop to wait for the bus." Then the woman turned with the paper tucked under one arm and shuffled back towards the front door.

Not wanting to miss Evelyn, Roman jumped in his car and made a B- line for the bus stop where he had seen the other kids gathered. It only took a minute to find the bus stop but it was evident that the kids hadn't been picked up. It was a majority of the local middle school from Roman's school district since either a lot of the high school kids had cars or carpools to get to school. Evelyn didn't have anyone to do that with.

"Cool car." One of the girls said as Roman paralleled parked his car at the curb.

"Thanks. Anyone seen Evelyn around here?"

"Why would you want to talk to her? She's gross." The group of girls peeled into laughs.

"Hey, watch it. She's my friend now. You start something with her, I'm going to finish it. Understand?" He asked, crossing his arms and looking at the gaggle of kids. "Where is Evelyn Kimball and I want a straight answer now," he tried sounding authoritative the best that he could. "Please." That was added to get someone to actually speak to him now that he showed the little punk that he meant business.

A few of them pointed off towards a tree, a large oak tree and that's where he saw Evelyn trying to hide behind it.

"Eevee, come on, we're going to be late." He walked up towards her.

She turned away from him, her shoulder pressing into the tree.

He reached down and grabbed her backpack in one hand. "All right, come on. Let's go." He draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards the street.

The kids watched them, they watched with phones out as Roman put Evelyn's backpack in the floorboard of the car before opening the door for her. She didn't fight him, she knew better to fight him so she did as he insisted on telling her to do. She got in with a small guitar looking case, possibly the violin she used a lot.

She didn't say anything, she refused to say anything to him. She put on her seat belt and then just shut down. If she was going to be there, if she was willing to go to school then Roman was happy with that. He would look over at her, her hair whipped around since he had the top down. He went back to the road, leaning back in the driver's seat, owning the car with his presence. She looked small compared to him, she tried to ball herself up in the front seat as if she was nothing.

Reaching over, he put a hand on her knee. "Better stop that, Eevee. You're with me now. You're protected now. Believe that, babygirl." He said, using the only word of endearment that he could think of.

Babygirl wasn't even used on his ex. She had no reason to be called that because she didn't earn it. He ran his thumb over Evelyn's knee as he drove. She loosened her hold on herself and turned her gaze to the front. But that was enough for Roman. He smiled to himself as he drove on.

* * *

The school was buzzing by the time they got to the school. People watched Roman and Evelyn walk into the main hall of the school. This hall would lead to the Principle and the Main office of the school. With Evelyn in tow, Roman refused to let go over her hand. He was on a mission. He was going to do what he had to so that Evelyn wouldn't feel like she was worthless.

The office secretary was a woman that Roman didn't know very well, but she was talking to Dean Ambrose, Roman's good friend.

"I've been waiting for you, man. What's the hold up?" Dean asked.

Roman tugged Evelyn to his side. "Sorry, I had to pick up my friend Evelyn here."

Dean's eyes looked onto the mousy Junior girl. She looked down, away from him. She tried to actually hide behind Roman but it was no use, Roman draped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his side. Evelyn looked so small compared to Roman and Dean, even with her violin case in her hand.

"Hey. What's going on?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Cyber bullying is what's going on. She's being targeted because of what her mother did."

"Yeah so? My old man was a looser. Don't know who you mom was, but Dad was better off without us. So what does the bullying have to do with what our parents had done?" Dean asked Evelyn.

She shrugged so Roman supplied the information. "Bianca Burns started saying crap like no one likes you. You are the reason for your mom stepping out. You know, crap like that. We're going to talk to the Principle about it."

"Cool, I get involved in some girl's personal problem, someone I've never met. You dragged me into this." He accused Roman.

"Dude, come on, she needs help. I didn't like finding her try to end her life because of what everyone is saying. I'm trying to help her." Roman looked down at Evelyn as she still continued to remain silent.

Rubbing his thumb over his index and middle finger, him biting the inside of his mouth. He wanted something really bad now and he didn't know how to get it. At least that was how Roman was interpreting it.

"All right, let's get this over with. One of the few days I actually wanted to stay in school, this is what I have to put up with." Dean finally said.

"Dude for once in your life, do what's right and stop thinking about yourself for a minute. It's not her fault all of this is going on."

Groaning, Dean nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I know that it's not her fault. Come on, let's get this over with."

She followed Roman and Dean into Principle Helmsley's office. He was talking on the phone, talking to someone Roman didn't know. Maybe his guidance councilor wife. He looked up when the three of them came in, Dean heading for the chair he mostly occupied when he was in trouble with the Principle. Roman pulled the other chair out and had to physically sit Evelyn down in it.

"I have to go. Some of my students have walked in." Then he hung up the phone. "What can I do for everyone today?"

Roman put a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "She's having some problems."

"With Ambrose?" The principle looked over at the other boy in the office.

"Nope." Dean responded. "I've just become aware she's been bullied because of what happened between her mom and my dad."

Even the adults knew what happened, it was pretty big news all around the school because of what went down. The teachers knew what happened as well. It was all over Pensacola News it seemed like because of Evelyn's mother.

"The singer?"

"Pretty much." Dean said.

Triple H, as he was often called, looked at the girl as she refused to look at him. Embarrassment, maybe.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

Instead of telling him in her own words she pulled her own phone out. After a few clicks and a couple of slides of her thumb, she slid the phone across the desk to Triple H. He scanned the screen before looking up at her.

"Is this for real?" She nodded at the Principle's question. "You know who all these people are?"

"I know of the one that started it. BBShadow. She's Bianca Burns." Roman said.

"Rollins' girlfriend?" Dean glanced at Roman, brows raised.

"Yeah. He's on the team with me. I know her handle because she's a friend on my page too." Roman crossed his arms across his chest.

"Seth Rollins, he's an up and comer in the wrestling division as well as the football team. Great running back. He doesn't seem to be involved in this though." Triple H scanned the screen on Evelyn's phone.

She shrugged. "I don't know a lot of people. It was just to start out as a place to post pictures of my performances, I'm a classically trained violinist."

"Bullying is about ego, Ms. Kimball. You may be the target because of the issues at home because whoever started this has their own issues. A lot of the time something is going on at home for the bully to lash out at another person like this."

"Like their own family issues?" Roman asked, tilting his head to the side as if trying to hear the principle better.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Bianca is having family issues, her parents are yelling at each other. I remember going to her house to pick her up with Seth. I could hear them yelling from inside the house."

Evelyn pulled at her blue cotton t-shirt. It wasn't much in the way of style, it was basic and simple. Nothing extraordinary but to Roman it was simple and simple was everything. He placed a hand on her shoulder, rubbing the back of her neck with his thumb. He liked the feel of her skin under his. As corny as it was to him to think like that, he enjoyed being with her. It was someone who needed him, who needed him to be her strength. His last girlfriend didn't have that.

"So, if I talk to Bianca about this, do you think that will be enough?" Triple H asked.

"I don't know. I just want it to stop."

"Evelyn?" She looked up when the principle spoke to her. "I'm guessing you're all in on wanting this to stop?"

"Yes, sir." She all but whispered.

"Okay, you three better get off to your classes. Roman, take her to homeroom so she's not late. I'll give you two passes for your teachers."

Triple H pulled out a pad of paper that was designated to use for late passes. Triple H knew what was best for everyone's safety, he knew that if there was a problem then it needed to be addressed and he never went back on his word.

"Here," he slid Evelyn's phone back to her. "Take care, Ms. Kimball. I'll see what I can do about this."

"Thank you, sir." She said, picked up her phone and then stood up.

The three of them left the principle's office together, but Dean headed off to his class first.

"I'll see you in Biology, babygirl." Roman said looking down at her.

Her pale blue eyes looked up at him, slightly red from having to fight off the tears that continued to gather at the corner of her eyes. All she did was nod as he left her at her homeroom, just barely making it to Mr. Kane's English class for his first period.

* * *

**So how did you like it? There's maybe one or two more to come for this story. Stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Biology came around, Ms. Stratus was waiting for everyone to get in. As Roman walked in, he saw that Evelyn was there, but she was sitting at the back of the class.

He was shoved from behind. "Dude, coming to practice after school today?" Mike Mizanin, or The Miz, asked as danced around the line backer.

Miz always had to be in everyone's face. He was the star Quarterback, he was one of the most popular kids in school. He annoyed Roman to no end.

"Yeah but until I get a better grade in this class, it's the only thing I'll be doing for a while." He said before looking towards the back of the classroom. Today I am going to change a little about myself, he thought seeing Evelyn already reading the next chapter in the Biology textbook.

"So you think that chick is worth anything?" Miz asked.

Roman glanced at his football teammate. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, why hang out with a girl that everyone hates?"

"Maybe the hate starts right where it began, with the person that started all of it. She isn't bad. She's hurt. It's not cool to just talk about someone who has done nothing to anyone else." Hitching his own backpack over his shoulder, Roman headed off over towards Evelyn.

There were ten tables in the science classroom. Evelyn sat by herself and it was hard not to smile as she glanced at him and then down at her textbook. Smiling, Roman headed off over to her table and dropped into the seat next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm sitting down for class. I told you I would be looking for you in Biology."

Senior Biology class was just like any other science class at the high school. Pensacola County High was just an average school, mostly made up of middle to upper class kids in the district. So it was no doubt that Roman hadn't ever seen Evelyn before. She liked to hide a lot but now, he didn't want her to hide anymore.

"Hi, again." He said as he gently pushed her textbook down, the only shield she had to use in class.

She turned her blue eyes towards him. "Hi, Roman."

Miz was staring at Roman, his mouth ajar and his brows raised up into his dark blond hair. It was like he was not expecting to see a fellow football player do that. She was nothing, she was a nobody but Roman had gone out of his way to just be her friend.

"People are talking, not all of it bad I guess." She said sliding her phone over to him.

She had her FriendFace up on her phone. There were texts on there on her account asking her what she was doing with Roman Reigns. Was she good with sex or something like that?

**BBShadow: You think you are so special, well you're not. Reigns is a hott guy that doesn't need you. You're better off dead.**

Roman couldn't believe she was still trying to get at Evelyn like that. Clicking off her phone, Roman slid it back to her.

"Don't listen to what everyone is saying, well writing. You're better than that."

She nodded, clicking her pen a few times before opening her notebook to a blank page.

He reached over and grasped her fidgeting hand, stopping her from clicking the pen. "You need to know this. You are special, you are worthy of everything you deserve. If that means you need me as your friend then so be it."

She looked at him. Her head went down again but she spoke up. "I'm still trying to get used to it. I don't know what to do with all of this attention."

"It's not all bad. Look, do you have lunch next? I do."

"I eat outside."

"Today you're going to be eating with me. I'll walk you to lunch." He said before digging out his own textbook. "You are going to help me raise my grade, aren't you?"

"If you ask nicely, I guess I can."

"Then, could you please, please, help me, Eevee?" He said in the dorkiest voice he could muster, which wasn't very easy considering that when he went through puberty, his voice deepened considerably.

During class, Ms. Stratus was talking about stuff that Roman didn't really understand. Kids kept looking over their shoulders to look at Roman and Evelyn, who remained quiet through out the class. If Ms. Stratus noticed anything she wasn't mentioning it. She went on with the class as if it were another day in the life everyone had to live.

"All right, everyone, tomorrow we are going to have a quiz on this small section that we covered today. And Mr. Reigns," Ms. Stratus spoke up as everyone was getting their stuff together.

"Yes, Ms. Stratus?"

"Do better this time. I don't want to find out that you were benched because of your grades."

He shook his head as he put his notebook and textbook back in his backpack. She was just reciting stuff that he had heard before, mostly from his parents but everyone just wanted him to be good with school along with the football field. Everyone was expecting so much of him.

"How can you do it?" Evelyn asked standing up and facing Roman.

"Do what?"

"How can you be so popular? How can you just let everyone decide…" she stopped right there.

She caught herself in her assumption of him, because it was much like what she had been going through. Everyone saw so much of Roman, they saw so much about him and wanted what they wanted out of him. No wonder why he was friends with the biggest slacker in school, because Dean didn't care about looks or worries of other people.

"Now you're getting it. No one is perfect, Eevee. Not me, that's for damn sure."

She nodded as she watched him stand up. When he stood his height, her neck had to crane up to look at him. She bit her lip but forced a smile at the same time.

"Come on, we boys have got to eat." He said stepping out of the way so that she could walk on by.

* * *

Dean was already at his usual table along with Roman's twin cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso. With Jimmy was his girlfriend Naomi McCray and she was applying bright red lipstick when Roman and Evelyn walked up. By then most of the school, especially those in the cafeteria who watched Roman closely. Roman was the one animatedly talking between the two, but Evelyn was slowly starting to open up, she was at least smirking a little bit.

Roman motioned for her to sit down next to Naomi as he took a seat next to Dean. "Sup, guys. Hope you don't mind Evelyn sitting with us today."

"That depends if Summer likes this change." Naomi turned to nod in the direction of the cheerleader squad.

The other football player, Seth Rollins, their top notch running back, was sitting over there with his girlfriend Bianca Burns, AKA BBShadow. She was talking to Seth, flipping her hair over her shoulder and sending sidelong glares over towards Roman's table. Evelyn began to shut down again.

"I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks about me, it's her that I'm worried about." Roman told them.

"Yeah, Dean filled us in." Jimmy said, casting a weary gaze at Evelyn. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just trying to get used to it." She said moving the obvious mashed potatoes around on her tray, deciding if she was going to eat it or not.

Dean tore his roll into pieces, opting to dip them into the mashed potatoes. "Look, I'm still pissed off about what my dad did, Eve. It has nothing to do with you."

Dean was a tall guy, willowy would one way to describe him. He didn't have the bulk that Roman carried around, course being half Samoan meant he was carrying around a lot more weight than a lot of other people. But Dean did like to go for jogs, some times with him, so he was still an intimidating person especially with his boxing skills. No one messed with Dean Ambrose the unstable Lunatic Fringe as everyone called him.

"I guess I don't blame you, either. It's our parents faults for walking out on us." She told him, turning her gaze to him.

The both of them came to an impass and Dean seemed to understand what it was she was going through. She was a quiet and sensitive person. She was the kind of person that trust needed to be earned so that she could open up to someone. That's what she was doing with Roman's best friend.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"We've already gone to Triple H about it, the first bullying comment came from Bianca Burns."

"Bianca, why her?" Naomi asked, pulling out her phone.

"I don't know, nor do I care." Dean said.

"Maybe it has to do with her home life. Her parents are going through a rough patch and I guess she needed an outlet for her anger."

Jimmy scratched his hair. "Because Eve's mom and Dean's Dad? That's stupid."

"To boost her ego." Evelyn said. "She wants someone else to feel as bad as her, so I'm the next best bet to do it."

The group didn't talk, but Roman did pass over his chocolate pudding to Evelyn, which she took. As she ate her food, most of their phones went off. What do you know, BBShadow was making up crap again.

**BBShadow: Stop feeding that cow. She don't need no more fat.**

**MOOO**!- That came from someone Roman didn't recognize.

"This is so stupid. Why can't everyone just leave you alone?" Roman couldn't help raising his voice. "I'm going to make this end here and now."

"No." She grabbed Roman's arm as he started to stand up. "Just don't, Roman. It's not big deal."

"It is a big deal to me, babygirl." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, which he heard a lot of other people gasping at and then the whispering began. "Let me take care of you." Then he stood up and walked out of there.

Bianca was a brunette girl that was in the Junior class with Dean and Seth. Seth was a smug bastard, much like Miz was. Along with the face of the team, John Cena. Everyone either liked each other, or hated each other. Roman stayed with the few guys that he trusted, mostly his cousins and a few others. Then there was Seth Rollins. Much like Dean, he had been an out of town transplant to the Pensacola area.

"Sup, Ro, how's it going? Got a new girlfriend?" Seth asked, leaning back in his chair.

"What's your deal, Burns?" Roman ignored the football player by looking at the guy's girlfriend.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She fained innocence.

"Goading a girl into committing suicide." He put it out there for others to hear. "Yeah, that's real nice. Just because your parents are fighting doesn't give you the right to hurt someone else for it. So, if you think about trying anything else with Evelyn Kimball, BBShadow," he leaned on the table and pushed his face close towards hers. "I will make sure you are the bitch in school and not someone innocent like Evelyn."

Seth stood up fast, nearly tripping over the bench seat he was sitting in. "Dude, back off my girlfriend. She's done nothing wrong."

But she had and the look on Bianca's face was evident. Her face both paled and her cheeks lit up at the same time. She sat further down in her seat.

Leaving the conversation hanging right there, Roman returned to his table. He rubbed Evelyn's back as he sat down next to her.

"Roman, please." She nearly sounded desperate.

"No, Eevee, I'm doing everything in my power to prove that everything they say about you is wrong." He told her.

Even his cousins were looking at him in mild shock. Naomi, for once, didn't know what to say or do. Football had been Roman's passion and it was what really motivated him to do good in life but this passion with Evelyn was just scary. Even the girl was having issues with him by leaning closer towards Naomi.

"Superman syndrome." Evelyn said. "You just can't punch everyone you think has done this to me."

"Hell, I know who started it and she just happens to be the girlfriend to the douche bag that I have to be on the same team with. Eevee, I'm sorry I was never there before, I'm sorry that I couldn't have seen what was going on. I was just so wrapped up in my world."

With a bit of a shaky hand, she reached over and grasped his wrist, rubbing the exposed skin that she could reach with her thumb. She was listening, at least to what he was saying. He just hoped it would get through her thick head that he meant it.

* * *

Roman jogged out to the football field in his football pads. On the bleachers where other people watched practices, especially those that were dating football players, was Evelyn and Dean of all people. Well considering he didn't have to work after school on Thursdays so seeing him with Evelyn meant that she wasn't alone.

"Hey there, Eevee." Roman said walking up carrying his helmet. "It's going to be two hours tops then we can get out of here, all right?"

"Okay." She said as she propped her binder up on her knee so that she was writing in her notebook.

"She's helping me with my nonexistent math issues."

"You must be smart, Eevee, if you're tutoring him in math." Roman laughed at the rueful expression on Dean's face. "Hey, I'm just kidding, Man. She's helping me with Biology."

"I guess I am good at something."

Seth walked up to Roman with his two friends, AKA bodyguards who weren't much in the way of bodyguards. The duo were called J &amp; J Security because they hung out with Seth Rollins, another up and coming gym rat that seemed to be getting a lot of offers for a junior. Roman scanned J &amp; J briefly as Dean stood up. The two guys were fit, yes, but they were considerably shorter than Roman, Dean and even Seth.

"You got my girlfriend in trouble, Reigns." Seth said.

"She had it coming."

"Because she takes everything seriously." He pointed to Evelyn as she sat there, looking at the top of her binder.

"Wouldn't you if you were told to kill yourself on a daily basis." Dean asked, jumping down the last two bleacher seats so that he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Roman. Even Seth stepped back from them. "Look, keep that little squawker of yours on a leash. Our business is none of hers."

Seth laughed. "Everyone thinks it's funny that your dad and her mom ran off together at the beginning of the school year. Maybe they are both ashamed of you."

The muscles flexed in Dean's arms as he formed fists at his sides.

"Really, says the guy whose mom just divorced your stepdad, the man that adopted you." He was trying to jab back at Seth, trying to push him off his pedestal.

And apparently it worked, J &amp; J had to hold Seth back from nearly attacking Roman.

"What is going on here?" Triple H's voice called out. "Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

In an instant Seth stopped fighting. "Yeah, everything is cool, Coach." He adjusted his shoulder pads as his eyes went to Roman and Dean. "Just some punks making problems."

"Punk, the art teacher?" Triple H asked. "Why do I not believe that. Seems to be that you are the cause of the issues."

Roman couldn't help but to grip the top edge of his shoulder pads while Seth squirmed under Triple H's gaze.

"Look, Rollins, I've already been alerted to what your girlfriend has been saying about Evelyn Kimball. And if I find out you had anything else to do with this, then you are going to be cut from the team. I will not allow that to happen, not in my school. Do you understand me, Rollins?" The coach asked.

Seth shifted on his feet as J &amp; J scurried off. They didn't want the principle breathing down their necks since they weren't a part of the football team.

Randy Orton, one of the other bigger football players walked up. "Hey, Coach, Cena wants to know where the next game is going to be. I think he said he had some family stuff coming up this weekend."

Triple H looked at him. "Talk to me later, Orton. I want everyone to do laps as warm ups today. I don't want anyone getting complacent because of their standings in the school structure."

Whatever was going through Evelyn's head Roman didn't know, but he saw that she was just looking down at her notebook as everyone seemed to talk over her. She simply looked at him and then turned when Dean sat down next to her. At least she was in relative safe hands. He hoped.

"Cuz, what was all that about?" Jey asked as he and his brother ran on either side of him.

"Just coach showing Rollins who runs everything around here. Coach does."

"So Rollins is sure that he is the best in the world." Jimmy laughed before coughing.

Jogging and talking was a hard thing for any of them to do so the three didn't talk at all. After two laps around the track, it was time to get down to the training they were all expected to do.

"We have a game this coming Saturday. Since Cena won't be here due to a family issue, Reigns I'm putting you in on Defense and moving the twins to offense."

Seth was on Defense, so was Miz. John Cena was equally as big as Roman, both having access to weight training. He was one of the best players, which made the team one of the best around in Florida state. They were the best amongst the best. That was where they became the popular kids who practically ruled the school. No wonder why Evelyn had gone on with this suffering ever since school started.

By the time practice had ended, Roman went to go check on Evelyn, who seemed to be in deep conversation with Dean. The guy was hunched over her textbook while she pointed at something in there.

"Hey you two, how are you doing?" Roman asked approaching.

Dean held a finger up as he wrote something in the notebook paper he had been writing on. Evelyn looked up at the football player and slightly smiled.

"I just gave him the tools to accomplish the FOIL method."

Dean liking math was like Dean trying out for football, not really possible but plausible at the same time. He had a love hate relationship with that subject, he loved to hate it. But now he seemed to be enjoying his new found adventure with numbers.

"Did you want to come over to my house for dinner?" Roman asked.

"Um, is it okay with your parents?" She asked, her demeanor shifting to shy again.

"I'm sure they'll want to know how you're doing. Besides, my cousin The Rock is coming in for a game and he's dropping by tonight. I figured you wouldn't mind trying something different."

"Why are you doing all of this, Roman?" She asked, glancing at the still working Dean.

"Look, it's the right thing to do. It's what I was taught to do. I want to help you out of your funk and if that means bringing you into my life just to have people stop saying all those mean words about you then I will. You're special, Eevee, I can see it. So please, please, say yes. If you want me to bed, I will." He said as he started to kneel on one knee.

"Please don't make him beg, it's really disturbing when he does it. He did it to me once, it was horrible." Dean said leaning back, smiling. If it was about the joke he made or the fact that he was starting to understand math Roman couldn't tell.

"Fine, fine, but could you swing by my place first so that I can check in on my grandma?"

Roman smirked as he stood up. "Sure thing, Babygirl."

From behind him he heard a huff, making the three of them look where the sound came from. It came from the extremely tall blond chick who wore a cheerleader's uniform. When she found that they were looking at her she turned, whipped her hair around and walked off with some of the other females that were gathered with her.

"That would be Summer, my ex. I never gave her the title of babygirl. She didn't earn it."

"How did I earn it?"

"For being real. Last I heard, she's gotten fake parts installed."

Dean laughed. "That must include the thing between her ears. I bet it was on lone from the Mutter Museum."

Evelyn and Roman stared at the tall blond kid, mouths gaped and brows raised in a mirrored expression of shock.

"Did Dean just make a reference to a science museum?" Evelyn asked closing her textbook.

"I believe he did. Bravo, Dean, Bravo. Now you're using your brain." Roman clapped at him.

Rolling his eyes, Dean shook his head. "Just go get your big ass in the shower, Reigns. I'll hang out with her until you get back."

Well at least she had someone to stick up for her, Roman decided to jog back to the confines of the locker room and jump in the shower before getting changed.

Miz stopped him on the way out of the locker. "Hey, man, you should really think twice about hanging out with the Kimball chick."

"Why?" Roman asked, adjusting his backpack on his one shoulder.

"Well, she's sort of…I mean everyone is saying…"

"Bullying someone to near death isn't and shouldn't be taken lightly. This is real, man, dangerously real. I wish I had heard about it sooner, then I could have at least stopped it. Just because of her personal life at home, whatever happened between her mom and Ambrose's dad has nothing to do with us. Why don't you spread the word, mess with Evelyn Kimball you'll get cut down by The Juggernaut's Spear."

With that he left Miz standing stupidly in the hall as he made his way back outside to find Evelyn.

* * *

**I have one more update for you guys, a shorter one that will be up in a day or so. I have been really busy with stuff lately and probably won't be back on for a while. So thanks for reading this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

The days that followed showed a slight improvement with Evelyn. They had some study nights over at Roman's house with Dean, so that she could help him with his own math homework and Evelyn was helping Roman with his Biology issues. But it was also good to see that his parents were really taking to Evelyn as well.

After school it was just the same as the day Roman started sticking up for Evelyn. She would sit around with Dean after school when there was football practice otherwise they would go straight to Roman's house for studying and then Roman would take Evelyn home. It was all the same it seemed with one different thing.

Roman couldn't have been happier having Evelyn around. He'd walk her to her first period and some times he would carrying that large binder that wasn't big enough to fit in her backpack. She carried her violin to school now.

He found Evelyn standing out on the beach. Her phone was poking out of her back pocket. She was staring at the relatively calm surf. The surf wasn't big per say but it was calm before the storm that was starting to roll in. He couldn't help but smile at her. She had her hair dancing every which way, her eyes looking out across the water out to where the dark gray clouds were gathering.

"Eevee, you should come on inside."

"Shouldn't you be out at a party somewhere?" She asked, her mood sour along with the puckered look to her lips.

What was it that was bothering her now? Roman tilted his head as he looked down at her.

"Are people still giving you problems?"

She nodded. He could see Evelyn close her eyes and then opened them again. She was heavily thinking of something.

"BBShadow again?"

"Pretty much. And RockinRollins have decided to amp up the abuse."

"It probably won't ever go away, babygirl." He walked up to her side and draped an arm around her shoulders. "People are mean, some are not so bad but then there are the people that actually care about you. Like me."

"Why me? I'm not anyone special, Roman."

He laughed slightly before answering. "Because," he stopped speaking and stopped rubbing the skin under her short sleeved shirt where her shoulder was. "You know what, I don't know. I know what's right and what's wrong."

She laughed, looking at the sky over them. "Yeah right."

"What you have been going through is wrong and I want to fix it but not everyone or everything can be fixed. But as long as the bullying has stopped in some way, then it's all good." He brought his head down and kissed the top of her head, without thought of prompting. He wanted to do it.

She rested her head onto his chest, turning so that she was hugging him sideway. Evelyn was thanking him in her own way. She may have an issue with speaking up but her actions spoke loud and clear to him. She ran her hand up and down his back with one hand while the thumb of the other hooked into his belt loop. She was anchoring him in place, afraid to let him go.

Roman hadn't wanted to let go of her either.

"You know what, Eevee," Roman finally said.

"What?"

"I just realized that I don't have a date to the Homecoming dance." Her head lifted up to look at him. "How about you and me go together. Dean's not going because it's not his thing and I want you to have some fun. I could get my mom and sisters to help you look for a dress."

"I don't have enough money to pay for cloths like that. It's too expensive."

It was expensive, he had to sit through watching his older sisters pick out dresses and that was the most boring time in a boutique shop he had ever been in. It was the only one since he decided to skip out on Prom and Homecoming dress shopping since then. Maybe with Evelyn, it would be different.

"Don't worry about the cost, Babe. I have been saving up for a tux. I'll just rent mine and the rest of the money can go to you."

"Why?"

"Every girl needs to look like a princess. So will you do it? Go to the dance with me?"

She didn't say anything for a while, not because she was embarrassed but because she was thinking. Any time she thought hard about something her lower lip seemed to disappear between her upper and lower teeth. Roman simply, lifted the back of her shirt slightly and pressed his larger hand to the small of her back. Nothing sexual, he just liked the way her skin felt against his.

"I can't let you do that, Roman. I mean, you've already done so much for me."

"It's no big deal, Eevee. I want you to be happy for once, not some miserable little mouse that everyone wants to step on."

"But Roman, I'm…"

He leaned in an pressed his mouth to hers. She jerked back, putting some distance between them. As she apparently thought about it, she sucked her lower lip between her teeth as she stared up at him.

"You're special, Eevee." He brought his hand up and lightly tugged on her hair. "All I want is for you to be happy. We can help each other out."

"Roman," she whimpered, trying to move away from him.

"Evelyn," he countered. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that you're so special? And don't you say because that is what everyone is saying." He touched her forehead with his. "You are special, babygirl. I can't believe I never got to know you better, I can't believe that I never met you before this."

He couldn't believe he wanted to hold her, to keep kissing her. He wanted to do everything in his power to just do for her. She kept pushing him away, she kept trying to keep a safe distance because most everyone were saying she wasn't good enough for him, that she would never be good enough.

"Evelyn Kimball, I want to be your star. I want to shine for you." Roman proclaimed.

She stared into his eyes, his nose rubbed against hers and he felt her move towards him. Her kiss on him was not sloppy, it was hesitant and unsure. She lightly pressed her mouth to his and stayed there, obviously unsure of what was going on. He urged Evelyn on, nipping at her lower lip. He felt her hand push up into his hair, trying to cradle his head as he had been doing for her. She was short, she had uncertainties but this was nothing to him.

Evelyn pulled back. "I don't know what to do."

"What does your heart say?"

"To trust you, know that you won't hurt me." She said.

"But…" He prodded knowing that she was holding one in.

"But I don't know how to."

"Go at it slow, babygirl. You have all the time in the world to learn to do it."

Her body was against his, his hands thrust into her hair and her chin resting on his chest. He smiled at her, knowing that this was the first time in a long time where he had been happy.

A girl, a simple girl was making him this way. He was happy because it was Evelyn who made him feel this way.

"Go to Homecoming with me?" He asked again, this time his voice calmer now and with an edge of pleading mixed into it.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Thinking about it apparently, she opened her eyes and smiled slightly. "I guess it wouldn't be such a bad thing. But I'm just not so sure."

"There's plenty of time to worry about the Homecoming dance. Right now, let's go for a walk." He reached down, grabbed her hand and guided her down the beach that went back towards his house.

At least now it was a starting point for the two of them.

If it was meant to be then Roman was sure that he wasn't going to let her go any time soon.

* * *

**Well there you have it the last update for this short story. I hope you liked it.**

**I am trying very slowly to work on the next short Be My Star story. But I have other things going on at the same time and I need at least three of me to do them. Thanks for reading this story and I will be back for another one, when I have enough time to at least.**


End file.
